


Big Dreams and Broken Hearts

by red_b_rackham, unleash_your_imagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Western, Big Bang Challenge, Cowboy Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/unleash_your_imagination
Summary: He was running from a past he couldn’t change, searching for a home. She was running from the only home she had ever known. When their dreams collide, they end up mending more than fences.





	Big Dreams and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by @red_b_rackham  
> Fic by @a-winchester-fairytale  
> Written for Dean Winchester Big Bang

 

**Chapter 1:**

 

Dean looked out at the vastness before him, taking a deep breath of the cold mountain air. His gelding snorted beneath him impatiently as smoke from his hot breath floated up into the oblivion. Dean ran his gloved hand down the gelding’s neck to calm him, leaning forward until he could smell the horse flesh mixed with leather from his saddle.

 

Dean loved this time of day, when the world was just waking up and everything was quiet and still. He loved the peacefulness in the air as his eyes traced over the miles of rolling hills, the snow kissed mountains barely visible in the distance. It was the main reason he had wanted to move out west with his brother Sam after their parents died. Sam had barely been 16 at the time, and the idea of a new adventure was an easy sell for 19 year old Dean. Now, 9 years later, they had made a home in Cascade Springs.

 

 

The horse whined underneath him, pawing at the ground impatiently and Dean chuckled. “Okay, okay.” Dean whispered, slightly leaning into him with his knees as he turned the reins. He kept him at a steady cantor, but the horse kept pulling until finally Dean gave in and released the hold a little, giving him permission to run. It wasn’t very often that he felt so spunky and Dean figured the chill that was slapping his face had a lot to do with it.

 

Dean stopped in front of the barns, getting a set of saddlebags from the tack room. “I’ve got to run and get some longer nails so the boys can finish that fence line on the back 40. Probably meet up with Sam for lunch while I’m there.” Dean called out to Bobby as he tied everything back down.

 

The ranch boss poked his head out from behind the corrals where two of the ranch hands were working on breaking a young colt. Dean chuckled and shook his head as the rider was once again tossed into the dirt. The colt wasn’t that green, at least not as wild as Dean was used to breaking. Dean put one boot in the stirrup and pulled himself up in one fluid motion, the saddle creaking a little as he settled into it. He eased himself forward until he was just outside of the round pen.

 

“You want a little water to wash down that dirt you’re eating?” He teased, letting out an airy chuckle at the dirty look he got in return.

 

“Very funny, Winchester.” The young hand smarted back at him. Bobby just shook his head at the two of them, knowing that the more the cowboy allowed Dean to get under his skin, the more he would pester him.

 

“Would you pick up a couple of boxes of ammo for the rifle while you’re there?” Bobby asked, in an attempt to quell the argument. “Tell your brother hi for me. Haven’t seen him in a while.” He added, turning to go back to work.

 

“Sure you don’t want me to tell that to Ellen instead.” Dean teased and Bobby glared at him, but his cheeks blushed.

 

“Get out of here!” Bobby scolded him, but Dean only laughed as he spun his horse around and galloped off in the direction of town. “Idjit.” Bobby muttered behind him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abigail stared at the old ranch house, her memories flashing before her eyes. She could almost see her mother hanging wash as her father fixed the roof on the barn. It had been six years since she had been in the town she grew up in. She could still remember the look on her parent’s face when their only child, in all of her 18 year old wisdom, told them she was packing up and leaving to find adventure out in the world.

 

Everything they had worked for, everything they had tried to build, they had done for her. But she didn’t want any of it. She wanted to explore, so she said her goodbyes and rode away. She sent postcards at first, but she never really knew if her mother read them, or if her father threw them away. She never stayed in one place long enough to know if they wrote back.

 

It took six months before she got the word that they had passed away. At first she didn’t want to face it. She couldn’t imagine this place without them, so she let it sit untouched and unloved. Now she stared at the result. Storms and time had done their damage to the place, and she knew she would have to fix it up if she ever expected to get it sold.

 

She turned when she heard another horse slow down as it passed. The rider, one she had never seen before, glanced her way before moving onward toward the town. After a while, she took a deep breath and climbed back on her horse, heading to town, and to what was left of the family she had left behind all those years ago.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean dusted off the bottom of his boots on the welcome mat before entering the store, although the floors inside were constantly covered in the dust from the street anyway.

 

“Morning Cas.” He said to the store owner as he came in.

 

“Hello Dean.” Cas replied, climbing down from the ladder where he had been stocking the top shelf behind the register. “Anything I can get for you?”

 

“Just came to get some nails and a couple of boxes of 30/30.” Dean answered him, walking back to weigh out a pound of nails.

 

He heard a woman come in, asked Cas about some balm that the ferrier had told her to pick up for her horse. Cas stammered a little, unsure of what she meant. Dean chuckled a little as he heard Cas pull out his inventory book and flip through the pages nervously talking the entire time.

 

Dean shook his head and reached down on the shelf behind him to pick of a can of the horse balm. He whistled and when Cas looked up, he tossed the can to him. With obvious relief, Cas handed the product to his customer, pointing out the instructions on the side. As she walked out of the store, Cas sat back onto the stool behind him. Dean set down the bag of nails and ammo on the counter in front of him.

 

“Maybe this was a mistake and I should just go back to New York.” Cas muttered to himself. Dean sighed, feeling bad for Cas.

 

“Come on, Cas. It can’t be that bad.”

 

“Really? I don’t even know what half of the stuff in this store is, or what it’s for.” Cas admitted in frustration.

 

“Okay, so you’re a little city-fied.” Dean teased. Cas looked up at him, and then managed to laugh at himself. “You came all the way out here for a reason, right?”

 

Dean knew most of the awkwardness with Cas came from the fact that he had never been outside of the city before six months ago. Cas had just bought the general store as it was, hopped on a train, and then rode in a carriage for 5 hours to live and work in a place he had never even seen.

 

“Well, yes.” Cas answered. “I wanted to prove that I could do something on my own, instead of just living in my father’s shadow and doing everything he told me to do back home. I just wanted to be free to make my own choices.”

 

“It takes guts to take a chance like you did.” Dean told him. “If this is really want you want, then just don’t give up on yourself so easily. You’ll get there.”

 

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas said, standing up and shaking his hand. “Is this all for the ranch?” he asked, gesturing to the items on the counter.

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I’ll add it to the tab.” Cas told him.

 

“I appreciate it.” Dean replied, grabbing the supplies and walking out of the store.

 

Dean placed the items in his saddlebag and sauntered across the dirt street to the sheriff’s office. The bell above the door jingled as he entered and the sheriff turned to face him just as he opened the jail cell to let out the previous night’s patron.

 

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean said, nodding to the other gentleman. The older man groaned and gave him a quick wave of his hand as Dean stepped to the side to let him pass through the front door. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Just a drunk and disorderly.” Sam answered, ignoring the use of his childhood nickname. He set the jail keys back on the hook above his desk. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

 

“Supply run. Want to head over to Ellen’s for lunch?” Dean offered. Sam looked at the clock and shrugged. It was a little early, but he was already getting hungry so he agreed.

 

The two of them entered Ellen’s through the bar, the swinging doors squeaking a little as they stepped inside. The bar was mostly quiet at this time of day and the smell of wood and whiskey did nothing to dim the scent of good food coming from the restaurant next door.

 

“Morning boys.” Ellen called out as she descended the stairs along the far wall, stopping at the bottom to only briefly run her fingers lovingly along the top of an old upright piano. As far as Dean knew, no one had played it since Ellen’s brother past from the influenza three years ago and left her his bar. At times, he couldn’t help but wonder if it even still played.

 

Both of them greated Ellen as she walked past, heading into the office behind the bar where her daughter, Jo, was cleaning glasses. Jo smiled sweetly at them as Sam tipped his hat and followed his older brother to right, through the open French doors to the restaurant seating area.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abigail walked into the saloon and immediately heard an excited screech come from the bar beside her. She looked over and laughed as Jo leapt over the bar and ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

 

“I can’t believe you are really here!” She said, attracting more attention than Abigail would have liked, but she couldn’t be mad at the warm greeting she got.

 

“It’s good to see you too.” Abigail replied, still laughing. Jo felt her tense up and she pulled away to see Ellen step out of the office to see them both. Jo squeezed Abigail’s hand and returned to her place behind the bar.

 

“Abigail?” Ellen asked unsure. The girl nodded.

 

“It’s me, Aunt Ellen.” Abigail said and walked over to hug her aunt.

 

“My word. I had almost given up hoping that you would come back.” She said.

 

“This place hasn’t changed a bit.” Abigail said whistfully as she glanced around. Ellen followed her glance and smiled.

 

“Well, there have been a few changes.” She replied. Ellen had been surprised at first when she inherited the bar, and she got several offers to buy it almost immediately, but instead she knocked down some walls and combined it with her restaurant. She offered waitressing jobs to the saloon girls if they chose to stay, eventually converting the upstairs into living quarters for her and Jo.

 

Before Abigail could say anything she heard the familiar voice of Ellen’s cook come up behind her and grab her hair, lifting it up off of her neck.

 

“You know what’s under every pony tail?” Benny’s cajun drawl asked. Abigail spun around, a fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

 

“Finish that thought and I’ll have you singing soprano for a week.” She threatened, and everyone around scooted away for a moment. Suddenly, and without any warning, Benny laughed and lifted Abigail off of the ground to spin her in the air.

 

“Still full of fire.” He teased, setting her back down. “How you been girl?”

 

“Good as I can be, I suppose.” She replied. Seeing them all was a bittersweet feeling. She had missed Ellen, Jo, and Benny, but seeing them also reminded her of why she came and that her parents were really gone.

 

“Have you been out there yet?” Ellen asked, and Abigail nodded.

 

“It needs a lot of work before I can sell it. I’m probably going to have to hire someone to help me with it all.” She commented.

 

“Sell it? I thought you would stay.” Ellen told her, obviously disappointed.

 

“I’m sorry, Ellen. Please understand, this hasn’t been my home for a long time.” Abigail told her. Ellen nodded, pushing the hope away into the back of her mind that Abigail would change her mind.

 

“You come on by for dinner tonight, and we will catch up some.” Ellen offered

 

“I will.” Abigail promised, turning to walk away

 

“A horse’s a----“ Benny called out behind her.

 

“Benny!” She cut him off and he chuckled all the way back into the kitchen.

 

Abigail just shook her head and walked back out of the saloon, heading to the general store for some supplies.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before.” Sam commented, watching the scene but not close enough to hear the conversation.

 

“I saw her out at the old abandoned place on my way into town.” Dean replied as he watched her leave.

 

“She’s their daughter.” One of the girls replied, noticing Dean’s glance as she poured another glass of tea for each of them. “I heard her telling Jo she wants to get some help fixing the place up so she can sell it.”

 

“Thanks, Sweetheart.” Dean told her, giving her a quick wink just to see her blush. She smiled and walked away from the table. Sam scowled at his older brother, shaking his head. “What?”

 

“Nothing, Dean.” Sam answered, knowing that his words would fall on deaf ears. Sam had seen way too many girls fall for his flirtations and then end up with their heart broke when they discovered that Dean didn’t want anything more than that.

 

“We should offer to help her fix up that little ranch.” Dean thought out loud, raising his eyebrows at Sam.

 

“Have you been out there lately, Dean? That place needs a lot of work.”

 

“That’s exactly my point. We can help fix it up for the extra money, and when it’s done and she wants to sell it, we should have enough saved to buy it.”

 

“And what about Bobby’s ranch, and the sheriff’s office? We both work full days as it is. When exactly are we supposed to do all this extra work?” Sam groaned.

 

“Don’t worry about Bobby’s. I can do both.” Dean promised. “It’s only a mile out of town. I’d probably only need your help for a few things. Just ride out on days when nothing much is going on around here.”

 

“You really think it’s worth it?” Sam asked him. Dean nodded.

 

“It’s perfect for you and Eileen – and the two of you are going to need more room than that shack you got now that you are going to be parents. You guys can live in that house that’s already out there and she can have her garden. I’ll build a little house out there and run the cattle and horses. It’s everything we dreamed of, Sam.”

 

Sam couldn’t help grinning at Dean’s excitement. He knew Dean was right about needing more room. Sam had already begun making a crib and a few other things they would need in 5 months when the baby came, and there was hardly any room for them to move around in the one room house that came with the sheriff’s position.

 

“Alright.” Sam agreed. “I can’t promise you much help, but I’ll do what I can.”

 

 

**Chapter 2:**

 

“I heard you wanted some help fixing this place up.” Dean said, leaning on the saddle horn.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t turn it down.” Abigail replied, brushing the hair from her face with the back of her hand.

 

“I’m Dean.” He told her, climbing down from his horse and slipping into the coral with her.

 

“Abigail.” She replied, taking his hand.

 

Dean lifted the board she had set down and put it flush with the post. When he reached for a nail, Abigail placed both of her hands under the board to hold it in place.

 

“I work down the road a ways during the day, but if you’re open to it, I can be here every evening without fail until this place is up to shape.” Dean spoke as he hammered the nails to secure the walls of the corral. When he was done, he tugged on it to be sure it would hold and then laid the hammer to the side. “I can probably get my brother to help with some of it too.” He added.

 

Abigail considered it as the two of them stepped out of the corral and she led her horse inside. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the only offer she had gotten and she knew she could never do all of the work that needed to be done on her own.

 

Dean filled buckets from the water barrels Ellen and Benny had delivered. Abigail took them, grateful, and poured them into her horse's trough. She'd have a couple of days, at most, to get her well fixed before the barrels ran out.

 

“And if I ask the sheriff about you?” She challenged, surprised when Dean laughed. “what?” She asked.

 

“Go ahead. I’m sure you will get an earful. We’re on a first name basis.” He teased, not realizing how it sounded until he saw the look of panic on her face. “He’s my brother.” Dean explained and she shook her head, turning away to hide the smile on her face.

 

“You have a deal, Dean.” She said, turning back to him. “Thanks.”

 

The two of them walked around the area discussing the items that needed fixed, and which should be addressed when. Although the amount of pay she offered was less than Dean made at Bobby’s, it was more than he expected her to offer. By the end of the day, the list of repairs included the water well, the roof of the house, some of the boards in the porch, some cosmetic work inside that Abigail was sure she could handle herself during the day, a couple of the walls of the barn, and some fence repairs.

 

“We may find a few more things as we start working on everything, but I think that would get you to a point where you could sell if you wanted to.” Dean told her as he climbed back onto his horse.

 

“That’s great. I’ll go into town and get what we need to fix the well tomorrow so it will be here by the time you’re ready to start.” She promised.

 

Dean reached up and tipped the edge of his hat before turning and riding off down the road.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For two weeks Dean showed up every evening as promised, working until it got too dark to see. Abigail did as much work on the house as she could, and even proved to be a help with fixing the fence line. When Sam finally had a few days of quiet in town, he rode out to help Dean make some repairs to the roof of the house.

 

“How’s it going?” Abigail asked stiffly, walking up and glancing over at what Dean was doing.

 

Dean glanced back at her, squinting a little at the sun behind her. “It’s going.” He replied, clearing his throat. He turned, dusting off his gloves, so he could face her. “Should be done with this in a couple of hours.” He added.

 

“Are you sure you want to do it that way?” She asked, trying to hide that she was impressed with the quality, or that her eyes couldn’t help but notice the way the cloth of his shirt stretched over his arms and back.

 

Dean’s shoulders dropped a little and he sighed. “If you want it done right, yes.” He said under his breath. She started to say more, but stopped herself.

 

“Are you heading back into town after?” She asked instead.

 

“Keeping tabs on me?” he challenged, unable to resist teasing her a bit.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She answered snidely. She rolled her eyes before spinning on her heel and marching away. Dean shook his head, chuckling as he watched her go.

 

“You two sure are bickering a lot.” Sam commented from the roof as he watched Abigail storm off toward the corrals.

 

“That’s everyday.” Dean told him. “I tried to help her the other day with those cabinets, but she wouldn’t listen. I guarantee you, the way she was hanging them, they won’t last and they will have to be redone.”

 

“And I’m guessing that is exactly how you told her.” Sam teased. Dean glared up at him and then shook his head, turning his attention back to the boards he was sawing.

 

“I’m telling you, Sam. You ought to bring Eileen out here with you. Maybe she can keep Abigail busy for a little while, so I can get this done the right way.” Dean told him.

 

“I’m pretty sure the two of them will end up ganging up on you.” Sam teased. Dean thought about it for a moment and then agreed.

 

“You’re probably right about that one.” Dean chuckled at the thought. “I’m going to grab some more boards.” He added, turning and heading across the yard.

 

Sam called out to Dean as he walked to the barn. Dean turned, but every time Sam tried to holler for him to bring another bucket of tar, his words were lost to the wind before they reached him. Sam signed to him. When Dean didn’t catch all of it, Sam did it a second time. Dean threw up his thumb and headed into the barn. A few minutes later, he came back carrying when he needed and a fresh bucket for Sam.

 

Later, after Dean rode back to the ranch, Abigail walked up to Sam as he was putting his tools back in his saddlebags.

 

“That should hold up good, but if there are any leaks when the rain comes, it will just take a little more tar to seal it up.” Sam told Abigail.

 

“Sam, can I ask you something?” She asked.

 

“Ask away.”

 

“Earlier, when you told Dean to get that bucket of tar from the barn, how did he know what you were saying? Is that some kind of brother code you did?” She asked innocently and Sam laughed.

 

“No brother code.” He replied. “It’s sign language. My wife, Eileen, is deaf. She can read lips and communicate with people that way, but they taught her sign language when she was a kid.” Sam explained.

 

“I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Abigail whispered, feeling a little foolish. “Dean never said a word about that.”

 

“No need for an apology, and it doesn’t surprise me that he never told you. My brother doesn’t really open up much, and he’s not that easy to get along with.” Sam added, a knowing smile on his face making Abigail laugh.

 

“Thanks for all your help, Sam.” She said as he climbed back up on his horse.

 

“Don’t be too hard on him. He’s a good guy, just a little stubborn is all.” Sam told her before turning and riding back to town.

 

**Chapter 3:**

 

Sam usually hated the ride out to Bobby’s ranch, but today he was grateful for it. The ride gave him time to practice in his mind what he was going to say to his brother before he got there.

 

“Hi there, Sam. Everything okay?” Bobby asked as Sam rode up to the ranch house.

 

“Oh yeah, Bobby. No problems.” He said, climbing down from his horse and shaking Bobby’s hand. “I just rode out to see if I could catch my brother.” He added.

 

“Well, he’s bringing some cows in with a group of hands.” Bobby told him, pointing to the left where a hill blocked the pastures. “You’re welcome to ride on back if you want, or I can offer you some Irish coffee while you wait for him.”

 

“No rush, but I’ll have to pass on the Irish coffee.” Sam chuckled, climbing the steps after Bobby to join him on the porch.

 

The two of them talked over some of the recent plans for the town, the weather, and it wasn’t long before Sam could hear the chorus of cows bellowing in the distance. About the time they stood from the porch, Sam was able to spot Dean riding over the hill with 10 other hands and about 200 head of cattle kicking up dust despite the green grass they trampled through.

 

Sam waited on the porch steps as Bobby went down and opened the gate to the pens near the barns. The sounds of whistles and shouts filled the air as hats waived the cows onward. Occasionally one of the calves would break loose from the group and one of the hands would cut off and usher him back. It took a few moments for Dean to spot him, and Sam waved to let him know everything was alright.

 

As soon as the cattle started heading into the gates, Bobby waved Dean away, telling him to go ahead and talk to Sam. Dean gladly rode over and jumped down to the ground by the house.

 

“Sam? Everything alright?” Dean asked, leading his horse to the nearest trough so the gelding could get his fill of water.

 

“Sure, Dean. I just wanted to come out and talk to you a bit.” Sam told him, but Dean could tell there was more to it.

 

“Well, I’m done for the day so come on with me if you want.” Dean offered, leading the gelding away, his spurs jingling with every step. As he took care of his horse and put his tack away in the barn, Sam beat around the reason he came, asking Dean how things were going at Abigail’s and whether he was going to be finished by the time Abigail had said she wanted to be.

 

“You did ride all the way out here to ask me how things are going at Abigail’s, Sam. Now, what’s on your mind?” Dean asked directly as he poured some fresh water in the basin to wash away the dust on his face and hands.

 

“I heard back from the Marshall about McCleod today.” Sam began.

 

“That guy you got locked up in town?” Dean asked. Sam nodded.

 

“That’s the one. It looks like I’m going to have to take him over to Monterrey myself. They don’t have anyone they can spare to come get him.” Sam explained. Dean tossed the rag aside and turned to face him.

 

“When?” Dean asked, taking a more serious tone.

 

“I’ll leave tomorrow morning.” Sam replied. “I figure I’ll be back in a week. I promised Eileen I’d be back in time for that festival they are planning in town.”

 

“Okay. Let me talk to Bobby. I’m sure he can live without me for that long.” Dean shrugged, taking a step toward the barn doors.

 

“No, Dean don’t.” Sam stopped him.

 

“You’re not seriously planning on taking him by yourself?” Dean asked, looking at Sam in disbelief. “He robbed a bank and shot two people in the process. His gang is still out there somewhere, Sam.” He ranted when Sam didn’t say anything.

 

“I know what he did, Dean, but I have to do this. It’s my job.”

 

“And my job is keeping you safe!” Dean shouted. Sam looked away, shaking his head. Dean cursed under his breath, running a hand over his face. “Why couldn’t you have a job as a shop owner or something other than a sheriff?” Dean mumbled, and Sam chuckled, knowing Dean didn’t really mean it.

 

Dean was proud of his little brother, and he knew in his mind that Sam wasn’t a kid anymore and he could handle himself. Dean had spent so many years, even before they lost their parents, protecting Sam. Even though he tried to stop reacting that way, whenever he thought Sam was in danger, that instinct kicked in again full force.

 

“I wanted to ask you a favor.” Sam started. “Would you look in on Eileen while I’m gone? I feel bad leaving her right now, even though she says she is fine with it.” He added, with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Of course I will, although I’m not convinced that isn’t a ploy to keep me from riding out after you.” Dean teased.

 

“Well, the thought did cross my mind.” Sam admitted, pausing for a moment before laughing at the look on Dean’s face. “The truth is, you are the only one I trust, and Eileen trusts you too.” He added, more serious.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean shoved the rifle into its holder on the side of Sam’s saddle, tying the leather straps. He stepped to the opposite side, running a hand down the horse’s neck as he did. He glanced back at Sam saying good-bye to Eileen in front of the sheriff’s office and he sighed. He knew in his mind that Sam could handle himself and would be fine, but he just couldn’t seem to convince that gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. The entire time, McCleod continued to make sarcastic comments from atop a second horse tied to Sam’s by a rope around the saddle horn.

 

Sam walked up to McCleod and tightened the rope around his wrists as he struggled against them. McCleod glared at Sam as he stepped back, taking the reins from Dean and climbing onto his own horse.

 

“This is all a waste of time.” McCleod stated to Sam’s back. “No one can prove anything, and when I get out of that jail in Monterrey, I’ll be coming back here to see you.”

 

“Are you sure I can’t just shoot him and save you the trip?” Dean grumbled.

 

“You wouldn’t.” McCleod challenged arrogantly, but his confidence faltered when he saw the look on Dean’s face.

 

“Oh, trust me. He would.” Sam said over his shoulder. “And if you don’t shut it, I might just let him.” He added, leading the horses back from the post.

 

McCleod just shook his head and looked away, but he didn’t make any more comments. Sam kept his face turned away to hide the smirk on his lips. He glanced to where Eileen stood and signed “I love you” to her. She smiled and waved a kiss to him.

 

“See you in a few days.” Dean said, taking a couple of steps back.

 

“See you then, brother.” Sam nodded, turning the horses and heading out of town at a trot.

 

Dean watched them until they past the livery stables and he felt Eileen’s hand on his arm. He turned to see her smiling at him and he chuckled.

 

“He will be fine.” She said, and Dean nodded.

 

“I’ll be back this afternoon.” He promised her. “If you need anything before then…”

 

“Ellen and Benny already offered to help when you’re not here.” She interrupted him. “Go ahead back to the ranch.” She encouraged.

 

Dean smiled, hugging her close to his side before walking back to his own horse and heading in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. He still hated the idea of Sam taking McCleod to Monterrey alone, but he did what he promised he would do and rode back to Bobby’s to go to work.

 

**Chapter 4:**

 

Bobby could hear the argument from the pasture behind the barn. By the time he reached the corrals, he could see the young hand and Dean almost ready to come to blows.

 

“Hey!” He yelled, stopping both of them before any swings were taken. “What that hell is going on out here?” He barked, looking back and forth between them.

 

“Nothing, Bobby.” The younger hand answered, looking down at the dirt. Dean didn’t answer, but Bobby could see that they were both still fuming.

 

“Take that gelding back out with the others.” Bobby instructed, gesturing to the 2-year-old horse huffing in the corrals behind them.

 

“Yes, sir.” The kid answered, dusting himself off, and glaring once more at Dean before heading off as Bobby instructed.

 

“He’s careless, Bobby. He’s going to get himself hurt, or that gelding.” Dean said, gesturing behind them as soon as the hand was out of earshot.

 

“Why don’t you just take a couple of days to go rest or blow off steam or whatever?” Bobby suggested to Dean.

 

“I’m fine.” Dean said, a little harsher than he intended.

 

“No, you’re snapping at everyone, including me.” Bobby snapped back at him. “Now, get out of here.” He insisted. Dean’s shoulders sank as he realized Bobby was right. He took his hat off, slapping it against his thigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Sorry, Bobby. Guess I’m just a little uptight.” Dean sighed.

 

“Well, it’s no wonder with all the work you’ve been doing around here and at Abigail’s. Hell, you ride into town twice a day to check on your brother’s wife on top of that.” He said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m not punishing you here, Dean. I just think you’re wearing yourself thin.” He added, concern in his voice.

 

In the year and a half since Dean and his brother Sam had come to this town, Bobby had never seen Dean so wound up. Things were slow around the ranch this time of year, and Bobby knew they could easily handle things at the ranch without Dean for a few days if he needed it.

 

Although Dean knew that Bobby was wrong about the reason for his short temper, he also didn’t want to correct him. Instead he just nodded.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hi, Dean. You’re early today.” Eileen told him when he rode up to the house.

 

“Yeah, I had to come into town for a few things so I wanted to check in with you.” He lied. He knew she would probably figure out the truth eventually, but he didn’t want to worry her.

 

“Everything is fine here, and before you ask, I haven’t heard from Sam.” She teased, knowing he wanted to ask. Dean exhaled, shaking his head at how well she knew him.

 

It had been a week past when Sam had originally planned to be home. He had sent Eileen a telegram explaining that the Marshall had requested Sam stay in Monterrey for a few more days until the trial was over and McCleod was sentenced, in the event they needed a witness statement from him.

 

Sam had once again promised Eileen that he would return in time for the fall festival, but that was only a few days away and he still hadn’t made it back.

 

“Oh my…” Eileen exclaimed, as she froze with her hand over her stomach.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked, rushing to her side.

 

“I’m okay.” She replied immediately, looking at him with a huge smile on her face. “I just think I felt the baby kick. I wish your brother was here for this.”

 

“Me too,” Dean said, ignoring the tightness he felt in his chest and forcing a smile. “He is going to hate that he missed it.” Dean practically whispered.

 

“It’s okay. It will happen again after he gets home.” Eileen told him optimistically. She eased down into the rocking chair, her face lighting up with every single movement she felt with her hand.

 

“If you’re sure you are okay, I’m going to take care of a few things around town. I can check back on you before I head back to the ranch.” Dean said, after a few minutes.

 

“Everything’s fine, I promise.” Eileen answered. She noticed how fidgety he seemed and she understood why, but she simply smiled at the relief that appeared behind his eyes just before he walked out of the door.

 

It was just after lunch so Dean stopped at the saloon and ordered food, but he couldn’t eat it. Every time he took a bite, the knots in his stomach made him nauseous. His eyes kept darting to the bar across the room. When he couldn’t shake the restless feeling inside of him, he walked over and ordered a shot and a beer, only intending on having one to help him settle.

 

When Abigail stopped by Ellen’s around 4:00, she saw Dean sitting with a couple of guys playing cards on the opposite side of the saloon. She watched him confidently tossing a few chips in the middle of the table before wetting his lips and taking a long drink from the glass in his hand.

 

“Are you sure there is nothing going on between the two of you?” Jo teased, noticing that Abigail’s attention was focused on him.

 

“We are barely friends, Jo. It’s just a surprise. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him here in the two months that I’ve known him.” It surprised her that after all the talk he had done about him and Sam saving money, he would be sitting in the saloon drinking whiskey and gambling.

 

“He’s been here most of the afternoon.” Jo told her.

 

“What about Bobby’s?” Abigail couldn’t help but ask. Jo shrugged, but before she could say anything else, Benny came out of the storeroom with Ellen close behind him.

 

“Bobby told him to take a couple of days off because he was biting everyone’s head off. You are working that boy to death.” Benny teased Abigail, with a wink to Ellen as he carried a box of liquor and set it down on the end of the bar.

 

“Benny!” Ellen scolded, swatting him on the arm with the rag she had in her hands. “Stop teasing her. That’s not why.”

 

“That’s what the hands told me when they came at lunch. They were in here talking about how Bobby told him he was working too hard.” Benny argued.

 

Hearing those words filled Abigail with guilt and Ellen sighed when she saw it written all over her face. She rolled her eyes and shoved Benny back to work before taking Abigail’s hand.

 

“Come with me.” Ellen said, pulling Abigail into her office and closing the door. “Just after they moved to town, Eileen started helping me out around the hotel. About a year ago, she mentioned something to me that I think may have more to do with what’s got Dean so uptight.”

 

Ellen paused. No one else in town knew anything about what she was going to say, and a part of her wanted to keep it a secret,but she also loved her niece and didn’t want to see her get hurt. Finally she took a deep breath and continued.

 

“She told me that Dean lost his wife before they all moved to town and that he was taking it pretty hard so Sam took him hunting to help him stay busy and keep his mind from dwelling on it. She only mentioned it at the time because she was worried about him.” Ellen explained.

 

“And Bobby doesn’t know?” She asked. Ellen shook her head.

 

“I don’t think anyone around here does, so keep this one to yourself okay?”

 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Abigail promised.

 

“I’m only telling you because I know how the two of you have been bickering, and if his attitude was bad enough for Bobby to send him away to town then he might get a little short, even with you.” Ellen said.

 

“Thanks, Ellen.” Abigail said, hugging her before she turned to go.

 

“You still coming for dinner?” Ellen asked after her.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it. See you around 6:00.” Abigail said over her shoulder as she headed out.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was dark by the time Abigail returned to the ranch. She slowed her horse to a walk as she entered the gate and saw Dean’s horse in front of the house. Cautiously she made her way down the drive until she could finally see him on the porch.

 

“Dean? What are you doing here?” She asked, climbing down and wrapping the reins around a post.

 

“I promised you every evening, so here I am.” He replied, swaying a little as he stood up.

 

“You can’t work like this.” She told him. “You can’t even walk straight. You’ll just end up getting hurt.”

 

“Sure I can.” He slurred a little moving confidently forward, but he stumbled on the steps and barely caught himself on the railing. “Or maybe not.” He mumbled, easing himself down on the top step. Abigail sighed and sat down next to him, noticing a gash above his left eye.

 

“Oh my gosh, Dean. Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh that? Yeah.” He answered, trying to shrug it off when he saw the way she was looking at him and he remembered.

 

“Stay right here.” She insisted and he nodded as she got up and went inside the house.

 

When she came back out with rubbing alcohol and a piece of cloth, he was still sitting on the steps, leaning his back against the railing. She was a little surprised the she didn’t get any arguments as she sat down and told him to lean forward into the light from the house. Dean flinched when she touched the edge of the cut with the alcohol.

 

“Sorry.” She whispered, ready for him to get mad.

 

“s’okay.” He muttered, his eyes closed as she gently removed the dirt and blood from his brow. For the first time all day, Dean started to relax and the knots in his chest loosened.

 

“How did you do this?” She asked, trying her best to ignore how close he was. As hard as she tried to focus her attention on what she was doing, her eyes would occasionally take in the freckles that dusted his cheekbones, or how soft his lips looked as he spoke.

 

“I got in a minor disagreement with a beer bottle.” He replied with a smirk, holding his hand up with his thumb and forefinger barely apart. Abigail stifled a laugh, pushing away the thought that he looked adorable like that as he let his hand fall back down. “Just a fight though, no big deal.” He added with a shrug.

 

“With the guys you were playing cards with?” She asked and he frowned, squinting at her. “I stopped by Ellen’s earlier and saw you.” She explained and he nodded.

 

“They said I was cheating them, but I’m pretty sure they just thought I was too drunk to put up a fight and they would just take the money I won off of them.” Dean told her.

 

“I can see why they would think that.” Abigail teased. Dean shocked himself by laughing at that, almost forgetting what that felt like.

 

He knew it had been pure adrenaline that kept him from losing that fight behind the saloon. As soon as he had stepped around that corner, one of them had hit him over the head with a bottle and the other tried to hold him down. What they didn’t realize is that was the fight Dean had been waiting for all day. All of the tension and aggression he had been holding in, he released on them.

 

She cleaned directly over the cut, the burning sensation bringing him out of his thoughts and he involuntarily hissed. Abigail blew on it gently, trying to take the sting away and a gently smile grew on his face.

 

“Maggie used to do that.” He said before he even realized he was saying it. His voice came out a whisper, but Abigail could hear the pain behind every word.

 

“Maggie?” She asked and he nodded.

 

“My wife.” He answered. “She died a couple of years ago.” He added, turning away as he cleared his throat and ran and hand over his face. He silently cursed the drunken tears that pooled beneath his eyelids.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

 

“She was at home and she went into labor early….too early.” He told her, his eyes looking out into the yard. “By the time the doc came, it was too late.”

 

He wasn’t sure why he was saying anything to Abigail at all. He hadn’t spoken of it since it happened to anyone, and he wasn’t sure if it was the whiskey or her that made him do it now. He felt her reach out and rest her hand on his arm as a show of compassion and he turned to face her. His mind felt foggy, a mixture of loss and regret.

 

“I’m sorry. I better go.” He told her, making a move to pull himself up, but she stopped him.

 

“You don’t have to go. Why don’t you just come inside and stay here?” She offered, helping him to his feet.

 

Dean wanted to say no, but he was dizzy and so tired. The idea of laying down and going to sleep sounded so much better than getting back on the horse and riding a half hour to the bunkhouse that he found himself nodding in agreement.

 

Abigail led Dean to the spare room, helping him to keep his steps steady. While she went to grab a pitcher of water, Dean took off his gun belt and hat, setting them on a chair near the bed. The door was open when she came back and he was sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling to kick off his boots. She set the pitcher on the nightstand and knelt down to help him by pulling them off.

 

“I’m not usually like this.” He said, a little embarrassed as he laid back against the bed, feeling like he was sinking into it.

 

“I know.” She confirmed, handing him a blanket from the closet. She turned to leave, but Dean reached out and grabbed her hand.

 

“Thank you.” He said as his eyes grew heavy.

 

“No problem.” She said, smiling tenderly.

 

“You should smile like that more often. You look pretty like that.” He mumbled, his words barely legible as his breathing deepened and her hand slipped from his.

 

Abigail could feel her face flush as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She leaned against the wall, resting her hand on her stomach to try and quiet the fluttering she felt inside. She went outside and took care of the horses, setting Dean’s saddle and bridle next to hers on the porch and letting the horses run in the corral.

 

She went to her own room, trying to ignore the fact that Dean was sleeping behind a door not 20 feet from her own.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The smell of coffee roused him the following morning. He groaned as he squinted against the sunlight coming through the windows, his head pounding. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus and he realized he wasn’t at the bunker on the ranch. He sat up on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands until his fingers touched the cut above his eye and he flinched.

 

A flash of memory from the night before came back to him and then a few more, until he realized he was at her cabin. He poured some water into the glass on the nightstand, remembering enough to drink it slowly in a futile attempt to quench the cotton he felt in his mouth and throat.

 

“Morning.” Abigail greeted him from the kitchen when he stepped out of the room.

 

“Morning.” He replied, his eyes downcast. She watched as he turned his hat in his hands before he took a deep breath.

 

“Do you want some breakfast?” Abigail offered.

 

“No, thanks.” He grimaced at the thought, holding a hand up and she smiled. As hungry as he was after not eating the day before, he knew what would happen the moment he climbed on his horse to ride back to Bobby’s if he did.

 

“Just coffee then?” She asked and he smiled.

 

“Coffee would be great.” He admitted, exhaustion and relief in his voice.

 

He moved to sit down at the table with her, the sound of his boots shuffling on the hardwood floor threatened to distract her as she poured a cup and set it down in front of him.

 

“What are you going to do today?” Abigail asked. Dean shrugged.

 

“Mostly just hang around town, probably go by Eileen’s this afternoon. Bobby told me to take a couple of days off. He thinks I’m working too hard and that’s what has me so uptight lately.” He told her.

 

“I know. Benny heard about that from some of the hands.” She commented, rinsing her cup.

 

“He was wrong though. That’s not it.” Dean said, not wanting her to think the same thing.

 

“I know that too.” She said, her voice softening as she turned to face him. His expression was impossible to read as his eyes snapped up to meet hers. It was a combination of panic and anger.

 

“Who told you?” He asked, his voice measured.

 

“Ellen.” She said, his brow crinkling. “and then you.” She added, biting down on the corner of her lower lip. His eyes closed and he let out a defeated sigh.

 

“I’m sorry about coming here last night like I did, and for telling you those things. I wish I could tell you what I was thinking, but to be honest, I don’t really remember.” He told her shamefully.

 

“You were just trying to keep your word to me,” Abigail said, “and you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” She added.

 

Although he still felt a little embarrassed about the night before, he was grateful that she wasn’t upset about it. He had been worried that he had gone too far and she wouldn’t want him to come back and finish fixing up the ranch. The idea that she wouldn’t want him there bothered him more than he thought it should, but he refused to think about whether it was a fear of losing the extra money, or of getting to spend his afternoons with her.

 

“I have to take some supplies out to the Branson farm for Ellen today. Why don’t you come with me?” Abigail offered. “I could really use the company.” She added when Dean hesitated.

 

He considered it for a moment and then agreed, rising from the table and resting his hat lightly on his head. “I’ll go get the horses ready then.”

 

By the time Abigail stepped out of the house, Dean had both of the horses saddled and he handed her the reins to her’s before climbing up on his.

 

“I’ll race you into town, if you’re up for it.” She challenged, much to Dean’s surprise. Dean raised an eyebrow and a mischievous smirk crawled onto his face. Although he wasn’t really sure if how happy he was going to be with himself afterwards, hangover or not, he wasn’t going to shy away from a challenge like that. He reached up and adjusted his hat so that it was sturdy on his head.

 

“You’re on.” He answered.

 

“One, two,….” Abigale kicked her horse into action early, giving her a lead on Dean, but it didn’t take long before she could hear his horse’s hoofs beating the ground just behind her own.

 

The wind whipped her hair around her face and she leaned into her mare’s neck to create less resistance. The mare’s sharp breaths matched the thumping she felt in her heart. Dean kept his gelding just beside the mare, but he didn’t really want to win this race. Instead he kept the horse neck to neck until they reached the livery and both horses skidded to a stop.

 

“Why did you hold back?” Abigail accused breathless.

 

“I didn’t.” Dean lied, jumping down from his horse and letting him be taken by the stable hand.

 

“Liar.” She teased. Dean glanced back at her as she still sat on her mare. He flashed a smile and winked to her over his shoulder before he turned back and headed to Eileen’s. Dean could barely hear her laughing behind him as he walked away.

 

Abigail shook her head, climbing down from her horse and heading to the saloon to pick up Ellen’s wagon to load the supplies.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Dean!? What happened to you?” Eileen exclaimed as soon as she opened the door.

 

“Nothing. Just got in a fight last night is all,” he told her, brushing it off. He could feel her eyes on him as he stepped inside. “You doing okay?” He signed.

 

“I’m fine,” she answered, “but you look like hell.”

 

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t sugar coat anything now,” he teased, and Eileen laughed, placing her hands on her hips. “I told Abigail I would ride out to the Branson’s with her.” Dean added when Eileen didn’t say anything else.

 

She nodded as she took the biscuits she had made out of the stove and set them aside to cool. “Are you sure you are alright?” she asked finally.

 

“I’m good, just a long night,” Dean told her. “You heard anything else from Sam?” he asked, wanting to change the subject. She shook her head.

 

“I’m sure everything is okay, Dean,” she replied. “How about you come to Ellen’s tonight with me for dinner when you get back?”

 

“You got a deal,” he said. “I’ll see you this evening.” He winked as he grabbed a biscuit and thanked her before leaving again.

 

Dean didn’t want to admit it, but every time he saw her move a certain way, or place her hand on her stomach, it reminded him of Maggie. He knew it wasn’t fair, and he would never say anything to Eileen or to Sam, but when she felt the baby kick the day before, it felt like someone had shot him right in the pit of his stomach. Most days, he couldn’t be happier about his little brother becoming a father, but right now he knew he just needed to stay busy if he was going to keep his own sanity.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride out to the Branson farm was mostly quiet, consisting of not much more than directions. When they arrived, Mrs. Branson immediately invited them both inside. Dean and Abigail unloaded the supplies and by the time they were done, Mrs. Branson had a pie she had made sliced and set out on the table with three fresh cups of coffee.

 

“You don’t have to do that, ma’am.” Dean told her.

 

“Since my husband passed, I seldom get any company out here. It’s nice to have someone to talk with.” She insisted, and the three of them sat down. Mrs. Branson asked about the events happening in town and Dean let Abigail do most of the talking. He listened as she relayed all of the preparations Ellen and Benny were doing to prepare for the festival. A couple of times he felt himself smiling at how excited she seemed at the prospect, and he realized that he was enjoying the conversation as much as the pie.

 

“Mrs. Branson, I noticed that barn door out there is loose. If you don’t mind me using your tools, I can fix that for you real quick,” Dean offered when the conversation lulled.

 

“I can’t pay you,” she said.

 

“No need, ma’am. It would be my pleasure,” Dean told her. “Besides, that pie was more payment than any man could ask for,” he added, with a wink.

 

“Alright. Thank you, Dean. My husband had a few tools that you can use. I keep them just inside that old barn,” she said. With a nod, Dean turned and was out the front door.

 

“That’s a nice young man you have there.” Mrs. Branson told Abigail as she returned to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, he’s not…we are just friends.” Abigail told her, turning away to try and hide the affection in her eyes. She picked up the plates and coffee cups from the table and rinsed them in the sink.

 

“Girl, I’m old. I’m not blind.” Mrs. Branson told her forcefully, tilting her chin and looking up at Abigail over the rim of her glasses for emphasis. “That Dean is sweet on you, and you are sweet on him too.”

 

Abigail wanted to argue, but the truth was that Mrs. Branson was right, at least on her part. As much as she had tried to keep from feeling anything for Dean, she could feel her own excitement at Mrs. Branson’s accusation. She hated that she was allowing Dean to get to her like this. With the farm almost finished, she knew she would be leaving again and Dean was a distraction she didn’t need. His life was here, and this place had never been enough for her.

 

Mrs. Branson smiled at Abigail’s obvious uncomfortableness, but she quickly dropped the subject, much to Abigail’s relief.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You look like you feel better than you did this morning,” Abigail commented as she began the ride back into town with Dean. Dean chuckled a little.

 

“Anything is an improvement over this morning,” he admitted and she laughed at that.

 

“That was really nice,” she started, “what you did for Mrs. Branson.”

 

Dean shrugged, glancing over at her. “You sound surprised,” he teased. She suddenly seemed so nervous talking to him and Dean fought back the urge to brush back the hair that had fallen loosely from her braid across her face.

 

“No, I didn’t mean to….” She stuttered, until she saw him smirking at her and she realized he was teasing her. “You!” she huffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“When we get back, I’m going to have an early dinner with Eileen and then I’ll head out to the ranch to work on the porch if that’s okay. We don’t have too much work left before it’s finished,” Dean told her.

 

“Of course. Take your time. It must be hard for her without Sam here,” Abigail offered.

 

“She’s a lot stronger than people think.” He chuckled adding, “Seems like she is always the one telling me he’s fine.”

 

“Are you worried?”

 

“Not yet,” Dean lied, taking the reins and resting his boot on the edge of the wagon in front of him. Her gaze was so focused on him, and his eyes gave him away. “Not really,” he corrected.

 

Dean knew in his head that Sam could handle himself, and he kept telling himself that Sam still had two days to be back before the festival. In his heart, he knew he would breathe easier once his little brother made it home.

 

“You two seem really close,” Abigail said gently, her words pulling him from his own thoughts.

 

“Well, it was just me and Sammy for a long time,” he replied with a shrug, thoughts of growing up together bringing out his childhood nickname for Sam.

 

“Must be nice to have that with someone. I never had any siblings.”

 

“Weren’t you close with your parents?” Dean asked. Abigail shrugged.

 

“I was, until I got older and told them I wanted to see the world instead of stay here on the ranch they spent their lives building,” she answered. “I used to write them, letters or postcards, but I never stayed in one place long enough to know if they wrote back, or even read them,” she added before she could stop herself.

 

“I’m sure they did.”

 

 

**Chapter 5:**

 

 

Abigail set out the plates of sandwiches on the table Ellen had set up in front of the saloon. A crowd had already begun to build in the street as the band started playing on a makeshift stage. The sounds of chatter and smell of homemade food filled the air. She brushed her bangs back and glanced up to see Dean walking on the other end of the street, all bow legs and dress boots. He was walking with a beautiful girl on his arm, stopping occasionally so she could look at one thing or another. She couldn’t see her face that well, but she couldn’t help but notice the long black hair that flowed down past her shoulders.

 

“Are you still here?” Ellen asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes and she jumped.

 

“Sorry, Ellen. What did you ask?”

 

“I just asked if you wanted a drink.” Ellen repeated, holding out a cup of the punch she made. Abigail smiled and took it gratefully. “What’s got your attention?”

 

“Who is that with Dean?” Abigail asked her, trying to sound indifferent. Ellen glanced in that direction and laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, honey. That’s Eileen.” She said, patting Abigail’s arm knowingly. She smiled, feeling a mixture of foolish and relieved.

 

She watched them for a few more moments, noticing the way Dean would gently touch her arm when he wanted to tell her something. She would study his face as he spoke, obviously reading his lips. Abigail saw him use a combination of his words and his hands to communicate with her.

 

Not wanting to be caught staring, Abigail ducked her head and headed back inside to help Jo with a few more things.

 

“Bobby Singer, as I live and breathe.” Ellen said once she noticed Bobby talking with Dean and Eileen. “I can’t believe you actually left that ranch for this.” She teased.

 

“Ms. Harvell.” Bobby acknowledged her with a tip of his hat. He followed Dean and Eileen over to the table Ellen had set up.

 

“Don’t you start all that, Ms. Harvell stuff. It’s just Ellen.” She instructed, a hand on her hip. Eileen smiled and Ellen put an arm out to hug her. “How you doing honey?” She asked, her attention taken away from Bobby momentarily.

 

“As good as I can be.” Eileen admitted. She glanced over at the door when she saw Jo and Abigail coming back outside. “You must be Abigail. It’s so nice to meet you.” She said.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Abigail replied, taking her outstretched hand and giving a quick smile to Dean.

 

“Bobby, would you take a bite of this and tell me what you think?” Ellen asked him, holding out a morsel of pie. Bobby glanced at Dean and Eileen quickly before taking a bite.

 

“Ellen, that may be the best thing I’ve eaten in years.” He admitted.

 

“Good.” She beamed. “Why don’t you come over for dinner this week? I have a recipe I’d like to make and I think you are just the person I want to cook it for.” Ellen told him.

 

Bobby stammered a little, an embarrassed smile appearing on his face. He started to think of a million reasons to get out of coming, but instead he simply nodded and thanked her for the invitation. Ellen smiled, turning to go back to the saloon to cut the rest of the pie for customers and Bobby turned toward Dean.

 

“What are you grinning at?” He asked gruffly. Dean shook his head and held up his hands in defense. “It’s just dinner.” He mumbled, straightening the collar of his shirt.

 

“Well, it’s about time.” Dean teased, and he escorted Eileen quickly away when Bobby glared at him. Bobby watched them head closer to the center of the street so they could see the dancers; chuckling when he felt sure that Dean was no longer within hearing range.

 

Eileen was admiring a quilt when Sam slipped quietly behind them, putting his hand on Eileen’s shoulder. She tensed and Dean immediately turned protectively until he saw Sam’s face and he relaxed.

 

“Sam!” Eileen exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re home.” She said, letting him lean down to kiss her.

 

“I missed you too.” He said, allowing her to read his lips before he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

After a moment, she stepped back allowing her hands to drop back down to her sides and Sam gave his brother a hug.

 

“Good to see you brother.” Dean told him.

 

“Good to be home.” Sam replied.

 

Sam relayed the story of his ride to Monterrey and back for them both, his hands signing as fast as the words came from his lips. Dean never ceased to be amazed at how Sam could do that so easily. Although he had picked up a few things over the years, Dean still had to think about it for most words, where Sam just glided through it.

 

“So tell me, what’s been happening around here.” Sam encouraged, noticing that Dean’s attention was being pulled out to the dance floor.

 

“I’ll let you guys catch up. I think I see someone that needs a little help.” Dean told him, trying not to laugh as he gestured to the front of the stage.

 

Abigail stood with someone in town, trying to follow as he danced, but his steps were stiff and Dean could tell from that distance that he didn’t have any rhythm.

 

“Go help her, poor girl.” Eileen told him, shaking her head. “You must be hungry. Ellen made some wonderful food.” Eileen said to Sam as Dean walked toward Abigail.

 

“Can I borrow you for a moment?” He asked Abigail, placing his hand on the small of her back. The guy she was dancing with immediately thanked her for the dance and moved away from them.

 

“Sure. What’s going on?” She asked, letting out a breath of relief. “You have impeccable timing by the way.” She added.

 

“Well, you looked like you could use saving.” He said, laughter in his eyes.

 

“Aren’t you just a knight in shining armor.” She told him, her embarrassment coming out as sarcasm.

 

“I could always go back and leave you to your fate.” Dean teased, taking a step away.

 

“Don’t you dare!” She said in a forceful whisper as she grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away from her. Dean laughed, and then Abigail shook her head laughing along with him.

 

The music started up again and Dean took Abigail’s hand in his, spinning her around before holding her close. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, feeling the strength in his arms. Years of work left his muscles defined beneath the fabric of his shirt.

 

She looked up into his eyes, soft laughter shining in them and little crinkles in the corners. When he took a step, she said a silent ‘thank you’ that her feet moved as well. The movement was so effortless and she couldn’t help but think that she was meant to be right there in that moment for the rest of her life.

 

“Well….what all did I miss while I was gone?” Sam asked, surprised. The others followed his glance to where Dean and Abigail danced together as they talked.

 

“Would you look at that.” Ellen muttered beneath her breath, tapping Bobby on the arm to get his attention.

 

“My brother looks….happy.” Sam said, glancing to Eileen as she touched his arm.

 

She signed to him so only he would hear, “I haven’t seen him like that since Maggie was alive.” Sam nodded to her and signed back, “Me either.”

 

**Chapter 6:**

Dean rode into town just after lunch to make a feed payment for Bobby at the store. He stopped by the sheriff’s office first to talk with Sam and as he was walking over to make the payment, he saw Abigail and Ellen cross the street in front of him. He waved and Abigail smiled and returned his hello, trotting to catch up with Ellen who hadn’t noticed her pause.

 

It had been a couple of days since Dean finished the last repair at the ranch, but Abigail had been busy helping Ellen at the saloon that she hadn’t gone out to pack up what she wanted to keep of her parent’s things. Ellen had offered to help her with it, but Abigail had refused, knowing that it only served to encourage Ellen’s hope that Abigail had changed her mind about leaving.

 

Dean walked slowly along the sidewalk, his eyes focused on Abigail until she disappeared behind Ellen into the saloon. He let out a sigh and marched on toward the general store. After paying the bill, he started to leave, but paused and glanced around at the other patrons shopping.

 

“Do me a favor, Cas.” Dean whispered, leaning over the counter so no one else would hear him.

 

“Of course.”

 

“When Abigail comes in to post that ranch for sale, will you make sure Sam knows?” Dean asked, knowing he didn’t come into town often enough.

 

“Right away.” Cas promised. “You and your brother going to make a play for it?”

 

“Going to try.” He answered with a shrug.

 

“Why not just tell her you want to buy it? After all the work you have put into it, I’m sure she would be happy to tell you when she does.”

 

“I just want it to be a surprise.” Dean lied. Cas nodded. The truth was that Dean wasn’t sure how much Abigail was going to ask for the ranch, and he didn’t want to be embarrassed if he told her before he knew they could afford to buy it.

 

“Well, I will keep an eye out and make sure to pass it along to Sam.” Cas confirmed, shaking his hand as Dean thanked him.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean spotted Abigail’s horse at the ranch a few days later as he rode back out to Bobby’s and he turned in. He didn’t see her at first and simply climbed down from the gelding, tying him to the hitching post next to the front porch.

 

“Abigail?” He called out and she came from the back of the house, smiling as soon as she saw him.

 

“Hi, Dean. I’m just packing up a few things that belonged to my parents. What are you doing out here?” She asked.

 

Dean had wanted to tell her everything, but something stopped him. “I just wanted to check the hinges on the door before winter comes. I thought they looked a little loose the last time we were here but I forgot to do it before I left.” He lied instead.

 

Abigail laughed and shook her head. “You know, I put it up for sale as is. You don’t have to do that anymore.”

 

“I know, but still.” He said and she shrugged, waving him into the house. She offered him a cup of coffee and after a few moments she let him get to work and returned to her parents’ old bedroom to pack.

 

“Dean!” Her voice rang out through the house a few minutes later and Dean rushed in, stopping when he saw her kneeling on the floor in front of an old wooden chest. She looked up at him, her hands clutching a stack of letters, her eyes glistening. “You were right.” She told him, her voice breaking.

 

It took him a moment to realize what she meant. “Your letters?” he asked as the memory returned. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

“They are here with my father’s bible and mother’s quilt – all of them.” She said, running her fingertips over the letters that were worn from being read multiple times. There were also a few letters that were written back to her, but returned unopened. When she saw her mother’s handwriting, she started to cry.

 

Almost immediately she felt Dean lift her up and wrap his strong arms around her. She let the letters lie in the wooden hope chest as she gripped his shirt tightly, burying her face into his chest. He held her, stroking her hair, as he sobs racked her.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered when she started to regain her control. She pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“Hey, don’t apologize.” Dean told her. “You’ve never said good-bye. I get it, believe me.” He added, his fingertips running down her arm as he released his hold on her.

 

She bent down and lifted up a single letter with only her name written on the outside. It was obviously a note written long after the others, and she could only assume it was a good-bye once they realized they were sick. She felt her knees weaken and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Do you want me to leave you alone so you can read it?” Dean asked quietly.

 

“Would you think I was pathetic if I said no?” She asked, looking up at him.

 

“Of course not.” He answered seriously, deciding against making a joke. Instead, he sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

 

She smiled, relieved, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Dean softly kissed her hair, both of them forgetting for a moment.

 

“Abigail?” Ellen called from the front of the house, causing them to pull apart quickly.

 

“Sorry.” Abigail muttered, wiping her hands across her eyes and stepping past Dean. Dean started to step out of the room, but stopped just inside the doorway when he heard them.

 

“You won’t believe this, but the place sold.” Ellen told her, holding up a paper in her hand.

 

“Already?” Abigail asked, surprised. “That’s great.” She added and Dean could hear the smile on her face, but it sounded forced.

 

“Yeah, the offer came in this morning. You might be surprised when you see….” Ellen told her, but Abigail stopped her and turned away.

 

“Don’t tell me who bought it.” Abigail instructed. “I don’t want to know.”

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy.” Ellen asked, concerned.

 

“I am happy that the place sold, but I don’t really want to be able to imagine anyone else here. They will probably change everything and I just want to always be able to see this as my parents’ place.” Abigail explained.

 

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. He had been ready to tell her himself a few moments ago, and now he was glad that he hadn’t had the chance.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later, Benny loaded the hope chest and a few personal items into Ellen’s wagon to take into town. Ellen came up and gripped Abigail’s hand, squeezing gently.

 

“I’m okay.” Abigail told her. “You go ahead, I’ll be along in a few minutes.” She added. Ellen gave her a tight lipped smile, understanding and climbed into the wagon beside Benny. Abigail waved once as the wagon rattled away toward town.

 

She took a deep breath and walked around past the corrals, through the barn, running her hand along the garden fence as she came back toward the house.

 

She stepped inside, stopping in each of the bedrooms and taking it all in once more, pausing again in the front doorway for a last glance at the family and dining area. She could almost see her parents sitting at the table, laughing together as she played on the floor. She closed the door behind her and untied her mare from the post at the end of the porch. She stood staring at her past, her childhood playing out in memories before her eyes.

 

Memories of running through the fields until it hurt to breathe, of her father teaching her to milk a cow, of her mother tending her small vegetable garden beside the house, flooded her and she felt a bittersweet ache in her chest.

 

“Do you regret it?” She heard Dean ask behind her and she turned to see him standing with his own horse’s reins in his hands. Abigail smiled slightly.

 

“No, just….saying goodbye.” She answered, turning her attention once more to the house. “The place is in good hands.” She added without turning around.

 

“I would have told you, but you said you didn’t want to know.” Dean replied, still a little unsure if she would be okay with it. Even though he had just come back from signing the papers with Sam in town, he knew in his heart he would give it all back if she asked him to.

 

“I didn’t at first.” She admitted. She turned to face him now, taking a deep breath. “I thought the idea of picturing anyone else here would bother me, but when I went by to sign the land title over this morning, I saw you and Sam listed as the buyers. I’m glad it’s you.”

 

Abigail bit down on her lip to keep from laughing at the way Dean rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. She glanced once more at the house before taking a deep breath and climbing onto her mare.

 

“I’m leaving in the morning.” She told him, realizing that this may be the last time she saw him. “Thanks for all your help, Dean.” She added, trying to convince herself that the tightness in her chest was more about saying goodbye to the place she grew up and not the cowboy looking up at her. She turned her mare and rode back to town before another word could be spoken between them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam met Dean at their new ranch early the next morning before the sheriff’s office was scheduled to open in town. They rode to the edge of the fence line and discussed how many head of cattle they thought the property could handle.

 

“I was thinking I could stay in the loft above the barn until I can get a house built on the backside over there. That will give you and Eileen some privacy.” Dean told him, gesturing to a clearing near the river bank.

 

“It could give you and Abigail a little privacy too, if you were of a mind to court her.” Sam suggested, but Dean just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“There is no me and Abigail.” Dean told him gruffly. “She sold this place so she could move on to who knows where.”

 

Sam could see the tension growing on Dean’s shoulders as he shifted his weight in the saddle, the disappointment in his tone making the air around him heavy. It broke Sam’s heart to see the shadows returning to Dean’s eyes as he looked out onto a ranch that was once his dream, and now seemed so empty.

 

“I wish you would reconsider. It’s been good to see you happy again, Dean. Ever since Maggie…” Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

 

“I loved Maggie.”

 

“I know you did.” Sam said, sympathetically. “I know you still do.” He corrected himself.

 

Dean just turned away from him, his horse taking a few steps beneath him. He heard Sam follow behind, but he didn’t make a move to acknowledge him.

 

“You can’t mourn her forever. She wouldn’t want that for you.” Sam told him. “She would want you to find a way to live and be happy again.”

 

“What am I supposed to do, Sam?” Dean asked, turning on him. “She wants to go.”

 

“Maybe she’s just waiting for you to give her a reason to stay.” Sam answered.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to stare out at the hills in front of them. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about Abigail in that way, but now that Sam started this conversation, he realized that his heart had done the thinking for him quite a while back. Dean knew she had always said she wanted to leave this place again once the ranch sold. She was loading up in town to do just that as they spoke. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he told her how he felt. Would it change anything for her? Did he really want it to?

 

“Son of a bitch.” He muttered under his breath, spinning his horse around and spurring him into a gallop.

 

By the time Dean reached the edge of town, the gelding was lathered in sweat. He’d ridden as hard as he could, afraid that he would get there too late and she’d be gone forever. He jumped down before the gelding had stopped completely, drawing the attention of a few passersby that grew concerned of incoming danger.

 

When Dean saw Abigail hugging Ellen and Benny outside the saloon he breathed a sigh of relief and tied his horse to the nearest post. Abigail turned to see him marching down the street with such purpose she grew concerned that something was wrong. She waited, wrapping the reins in her hands along the railing beside her.

 

“Dean? What are you doing?” She asked, confused when he was close enough to hear her.

 

“Don’t go.” He told her, taking her into his arms and kissing her. “Stay with me.” He pleaded, whispering the words against her lips.

 

He pulled back only far enough so that he could see her face. Her eyes darted between his, a million thoughts running through her mind at once. Suddenly she smiled.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She teased, pushing herself forward to kiss him back.


End file.
